It's okay, just relax!
by eleanorkathryn4
Summary: Jade thought that it would be nice to give Tori a massage... relax her a little. :) Rated M for reasons, enjoy. ONE SHOT.


So, I'm back :D I had a nice thought the other day and thought I'd share it with you all. It is a nice Jori one shot. It's rated M for obvious reasons and I hope you enjoy. Please review :) xxx

**It's okay, Just relax**

They'd just completed their exams at the end of senior year so Jade and Tori decided to go apartment hunting as they'd both decided to take a gap year before uni because they wanted to go out and gain experience.

It didn't take long before they found a nice apartment that they'd both be able to afford.

Jade had gone out to lunch with a potential client of an up and coming production agency that Jade had started working for, so Tori was alone.

She must have dozed off because when Jade returned home, her girlfriend was hunched over on the sofa.

Jade had a plan to treat her girl; she always does have a plan. She snuck into their bedroom and lit some candles that Tori had arranged in a pretty way last week.

She went into the bathroom and found the lotion and oils that she uses when Tori really needs to relax.

When she walked back into the bedroom, she noticed Tori stood beside the bed looking rather confused by the gesture.

Jade just smiled.

Partly because she had surprised Tori; partly because Tori was only in shorts and a bra (which made things 100x easier for her).

"So, how'd your meeting go?"

"Pretty good, I think. She said that I'd hear back anytime between now and Monday so we just need to pray a little." Jade smiled.

Tori walked round the bed to Jade, still not asking the most obvious question... Why.

"What have you done today then babe?" Jade teased, knowing Tori probably continued re-watching 'The L Word'.

"Watched tv mostly, napped a bit." Tori shrugged before kissing Jade on the cheek.

"Why aren't you asking what I've planned?" Jade joked.

"Because when I ask simple questions, you tease me forever. I'm just gonna do as I'm told."

"Oh, I get submissive Tori today. Okay." Jade considered her options; but believed that her initial plan would benefit Tori most, and if it made Tori happy then why did Jade need to complain.

Tori winked in response to Jade's comment, then went and got comfortable on the bed, presuming (correctly) that that's where Jade wants her.

"Lie on your tummy please babe. And put music on if you like."

Tori did as she was told, she put a nice playlist on; the first song being Wiz Khalifa's song 'See you again' because Jade had been singing it since they'd seen Fast and Furious 7.

Jade took her jeans and blouse off before climbing onto the lower back of the tense brunette. She had to be comfortable otherwise this wouldn't be as fun as she anticipated.

And Tori had to be comfortable also, so Jade unhooked her bra and allowed her to remove the straps from her shoulders properly before she begun.

Tori jumped a little when she felt the cold lotion hit her back, but the sudden sensation was overtaken by pleasure as Jade went straight to massaging her shoulders. Jade gently massaged for a few minutes, finding the more tense areas of Tori's back before properly making an impact.

When Tori emitted a rather loud moan, Jade knew she'd hit one of Tori's more sensitive points and knew that it was time to continue with her master plan of seduction.

She removed herself from Tori's back long enough to yank Tori's shorts off.

Jade felt a slight wetness between her legs when she revealed a panty-less Tori. For a second, Jade's plan to slowly seduce Tori went out of the window as she was rather tempted to jump straight into it however she knew that that was the wrong approach to have. She controlled herself and hopped onto Tori's back.

Unbeknownst to her, Tori felt the wet sensation from between Jade's legs that wasn't there previously and the brunette smirked at how easy it was to tease her girlfriend.

Jade didn't know that this was going through Tori's head however Tori was going to be torturously repaid for laughing internally at Jade.

She grabbed the oil off the bedside table and lightly covered Tori's spine with a trail of it so she could massage it into her back properly.

Jade concentrated on Tori's knots before going back to being gentle. She massaged her shoulders, neck and sides.

When massaging Tori's sides, she "accidently" massaged Tori's boobs and "accidently" fitted her hands between Tori and the matress and rubbed her nipples; to which Tori groaned. As soon as the contact begun, it was over.

Jade continued with her plan; she got off Tori's back and sat between her legs. Before Tori could protest, Jade began rubbing lotion onto the backs of Tori's legs and massaging the lotion in properly. Of course, Jade occasionally "accidently" rubbed against Tori's centre.

"Fuck," moaned Tori, who completely unexpected the unecessary contact.

"Something wrong babe?" Jade nonchalontly asked, moving down her legs.

"No, nothings wrong." Tori stuttered.

"Good."

When Jade got to her feet, Tori presumed that Jade was going to get off the bed and go back to doing whatever chores needed doing. However, she was wrong.

Jade began kissing up Tori's legs, nipping at the skin behind Tori's knee on her way back up.

When she got between Tori's legs, she became aware of how much effect the teasing had had on the brunette beneath her.

Tori was a hot, wet mess. She just controlled herself well.

Jade licked between Tori's folds, moaning as the taste of her girlfriend danced on her tongue.

When Jade moved her head up to continually worship Tori's body, Tori skillfully turned herself onto her back and grabbed Jade by the neck and pulled her down for a searing kiss.

As Jade moaned into the kiss, Tori pressed her knee between Jade's legs alternating the pressure on her girlfriend's centre.

"Oh God" Jade moaned against Tori's lips.

"Something wrong babe?" Tori echoed Jade's words

"Yeah, but nothing you can't fix." Jade teased while removing herself from Tori and off the bed

"How can I fix it?" Tori mused, sitting up slightly so she could see her girlfriend properly.

"Well, you can relax and enjoy the show." Tori laughed, then she realised that Jade was removing whatever clothing she had left on.

Seconds later, Jade pounced back onto Tori and they made out with each other like the horny teenagers that they are.

Hands wandered: Tori's clawing and clutching to Jade's back, Jade's fingertips trailing over Tori's stomach and around her nipples.

When Tori removed her lips from Jade's due to lack of oxygen, Jade moved her lips down Tori's jaw and down to her sensitive spot on her neck. She sucked and nipped at this spot, knowing (and not caring) that it was going to leave a nice mark. She knew the hickey would annoy Tori because she'd have to hide it from everyone and she can't wear scarves in hot, June, LA weather so she'll be mercilously teased by all of their friends and Trina. But is that going through Jade's mind right now...?

Jade's lips moved down Tori's body, wasting no time in taking one of Tori's hard nipples into her mouth while massaging the other. After a few minutes, she swapped nipples, making sure to pay close attention to each. Nipping and sucking, ensuring the most pleasure for her writhing girlfriend beneath her.

"Jade..." Tori panted. "In me, please." She begged, she knew Jade liked it when she begged

"Hmm." Jade contemplated against the hard nipple, before slithering down Tori's body in one quick motion and wasting no time in thrusting two fingers into the hot, wet centre while her tongue lapped over the folds between Tori's legs.

It wasn't long before Tori was moaning Jade's name throughout their apartment as an orgasm overtook her body.

When she calmed down, Jade removed herself and fell onto the empty side of the bed, smiling.

Tori grabbed the quilt and almost immediately cuddled into Jade.

"Why you smiling?" Tori yawned.

"My genius plan worked."

"What plan? It isn't a challenge to get me naked."

"I know, I wanted to relax you and I succeeded." Jade pecked Tori's lips before wrapping her arm around the sleepy brunette.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Jade looked confused at her girlfriend.

"You got me off but I feel like I'm about to fall asleep so who's gonna get you off?"

"This wasn't about me babe. I'm fine. Go to sleep." Jade started stroking Tori's hair as she dozed off.

About 20 minutes of Jade mindlessly stroking Tori's hair while the brunette slept, Jade looked down to the brunette.

"I love you, Vega." She whispered, she'd always been too scared to reciprocate to Tori so the brunette stopped saying it as she thought she was pressuring Jade into saying it back.

"It took you long enough. I love you too, West."

Jade should have been surprised when Tori opened her sleepy eyes and responded however she was just too happy.

She kissed Tori's forehead and dozed off with her girlfriend.


End file.
